


An unexpected visitor

by Kassierole



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Mmmm angst yummy, mark comes back, shortly after 5x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassierole/pseuds/Kassierole
Summary: Mark comes back to be with Leslie, but what happens when he finds out she just got married to someone else? (After 5x14)
Relationships: Leslie Knope/ Ben Wyatt, Leslie Knope/ Mark Brendanawicz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	An unexpected visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarcastic_Soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Soulmate/gifts).



Mark had just come back to Pawnee to be with Leslie. He felt bad about leaving, and missed her so much. He was going to ask her to marry him. So he went to her house.

He knocked on the door, and Ben answered it. “Hello?”

Mark noticed that Leslie had already fallen in love with someone else, and so he was very sad.

“Hi, I’m here to see Leslie..”

“Leslie? Someone’s here to see you.” 

Leslie was somewhere else in the house but she went to the door to see who it was.

“Oh, hey Mark! I haven’t heard from you in 3 years, how are you?” She was excited to see him, and invited him in.

“I’m pretty good.. who’s this?” He said, looking at Ben.

“Oh, I’m Ben. Hi,”

Leslie looked at both of them. “Ben and I actually just got married!”

“Oh.. married? That’s really cool! Good for you!”

“Yeah! So what brings you back to Pawnee?”

“Oh, no reason, I was just checking on you and the other people from the parks department,”

“That’s cool! It’s really nice to see you,”

Ben actually had no idea who Mark was, but he assumed it was someone Leslie used to work with.

“Well I’ll let you get back to married couple things.. hey did you ever get that park built?”

“We haven’t finished, but we’re making progress!” She was hopeful about the park finishing soon.

“Well good luck, I hope it gets finished soon.” He smiled at her, then left.

Ben looked at Leslie, confused. “Who was that?”

“That’s Mark. He used to work at the city planners. Then he left and I hadn’t heard from him until now.” She explained.

“He seemed pretty sad when he found out we just got married.. were you guys a thing back then?”

“We used to be,” 

“But then a state auditor with a very cute butt came, and I think we know what happened next,” she added, and looked at him lovingly.

They both laughed. 

“If you hadn’t heard from him in 3 years and he just suddenly came back, is he ok?” He asked, concerned.

“I’m sure he’s fine,”

Leslie knew Mark had already left, but she went outside to see if he was still there, and there he was, parked outside their house. She ran to him, concerned. 

“What are you still doing here?

“I- I came back because I missed you and I wanted to be with you. I was going to ask you to marry me, Leslie.” He explained.

“Oh, Mark, that’s so sweet of you. I did just get married though, I’m sorry.”

“Well I’m really happy for you that you found someone,”

“It was nice to see you,” He added.

“You too! Bye!” She said, and he drove off.

Leslie went back into the house. 

“What happened?” Ben asked.

“I feel bad for him. He came back for me.”

They sat down on the couch.

“Oh, well I hope he’s ok.” 

“Yeah, me too.” She rested her head on Ben’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Something that I don’t see that often in fics is when people sit together and one rests their head on the other’s shoulder. That is like the sweetest thing and it’s so underrated lol


End file.
